


Sporting Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get back at the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sporting Life

Title: Sporting Life  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco and Harry get back at the girls.  
Word Count: 1370  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for the current [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/) challenge: Sports. This is a follow up to [ Colour Blind](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fluff/107573.html) and [Flower Power](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fluff/111418.html), and it will make more sense if read after those.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sporting Life

~

Draco lay next to Harry, fighting to catch his breath after their last round of energetic lovemaking. Once they had both realized their interest in each other was mutual, they had raced back to the hotel and fallen into bed. Actually, that first time they hadn’t made it to the bed.

The first time was quick and rough, not much finesse at all. Draco had loved it. After they had slaked their overwhelming need, they had slowed down, taking the time to explore each other slowly and carefully. Draco was sure he’d tasted just about every inch of Harry’s delectable body.

“Are you awake?” Harry whispered in the dark. Draco could feel him stretching beside him, the slide of skin against his tantalizing.

“Mmm,” he responded. “I am for a bit. I think I need a nap, though. You’re wearing me out.”

Harry laughed softly, and the sound made Draco smile. “I just want to talk,” he said, shifting so that he was tucked into the curve of Draco’s body.

“About what?”

“About how things will be when we go back.”

Draco sighed. “I’ve been trying to forget that we have to go back at all,” he said, his fingers beginning to play with strands of Harry’s hair.

“Well, do we?” Harry asked.

Draco blinked. “I assumed that you had some overwhelming reason to,” he said carefully.

Harry shrugged. “As Ginny keeps pointing out, I have no reason to work, I’m not interested in being an Auror, and Quidditch, while fun, is not something I want to make a career of.”

“Yeah, Pansy keeps saying the same thing to me,” Draco said thoughtfully. “I wonder...”

“What?” Harry asked, and when Draco went silent for a long moment he continued, “Have you fallen asleep on me?”

Draco snickered, pulling Harry closer. “No, I’m awake. It just occurred to me what a coincidence it was that Pansy and Ginny both decided to vacation here at the same time, and invited you and me to come along.”

“Yeah, I did think it odd that Ginny insisted that I come on her honeymoon, but Seamus seemed okay with it, and I had nothing better to do...”

“Yeah, and Pansy was a downright pest. I finally said yes to shut her up.”

Harry went silent. “You think they planned it?” he finally asked.

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know, but has Ginny been upset that you and I have been socializing?”

“No.”

“Pansy hasn’t said a word to me,” Draco added. “Which is unusual for her. She generally has an opinion on everything.”

“Why those sneaky...” Harry sounded more admiring than upset. “Still,” he said after another moment. “It does seem to have worked. We are together.”

“Mm, yeah. Although... I wish they hadn’t meddled. I say, want to have some sport with them?” Draco asked.

“What do you have in mind?” Harry asked. “Nothing too mean, I hope.”

Draco chuckled. “Nothing worse than what they’ve done to us already,” he said, and as he outlined his plan, Harry laughed so hard that Draco had to kiss him to shut him up. There was no more talking for a long time.

~

“Is anyone else worried about Harry and Draco?” Seamus asked.

Ginny looked up from her breakfast of fresh fruit and yogurt. “No,” she said, taking a sip of juice. “Why? Should we be?”

“Well, they are spending a lot of time together,” he said.

“I think it’s good, actually,” Pansy chimed in. “They needed to get over their antagonism towards each other.”

Seamus looked doubtful. “I know you girls think they’re harbouring some sort of feelings for each other, but I’m worried that all the meddling won’t work.”

“It’s already worked,” Ginny said loftily, sharing a smug smile with Pansy.

“Oh?” Blaise asked suspiciously, looking back and forth between them. “All right, what did you girls do now?”

“We didn’t do anything but put them together in the right place at the right time,” Pansy said. “They were both miserable, and now they’re not.”

“You mean you planned this ahead of time?” Blaise said, not appearing to be too surprised.

Pansy smirked. “Why did you think I insisted Draco come with us?”

Blaise shrugged. “Hadn’t really thought that much about it,” he said.

“And I guess that explains why you insisted Harry come on our honeymoon,” Seamus said. “I did wonder about that.”

Ginny smiled. “Pansy and I planned this months ago. And it’s working brilliantly. We know for a fact that they’re getting on splendidly.”

“We haven’t seen that much of them, though,” Seamus persisted. “For all we know they could have killed each other...”

“I doubt they have in the way you mean,” Ginny said, smirking.

“I expect you’ll notice a change the next time we see them together,” Pansy said.

“I wouldn’t take bets on that,” Blaise said. He pointed and they all looked. In the distance they could see Harry gesturing emphatically at Draco, who appeared to be yelling back with gusto.

“Oh for...” Pansy pushed back her chair and started walking towards them, followed closely by Ginny. Blaise and Seamus exchanged a look, and after a moment, both men rose and trailed after their wives.

As they approached, they could hear the argument in progress.

“We _were_ getting along,” Draco was saying emphatically to Pansy. “But then I discovered it was all a ruse...”

“I am not the one who lied,” Harry interrupted. “I think _you_ planned this whole thing to trick me into falling for you...”

“What? So you think I planned this?” Draco snapped.

Harry drew breath as if he were about to yell, when Pansy interceded. “Erm, Draco,” she said sheepishly. “What whole thing are you talking about?”

“Potter’s devious plan to make me fall for him,” Draco said. “I found out that the hotel staff had been instructed to be sure we bumped into each other as often as possible...”

“But that wasn’t Harry’s doing,” Ginny blurted, looking stricken. “We...” She clapped her hand over her mouth, and Pansy smoothly stepped in.

“What I’m sure Ginny was about to say is that we’ve _all_ noticed how well you two’ve been getting along. I imagine the staff, well trained as they are, decided to encourage your association.” She smiled and continued. “I mean, they are used to that sort of thing here, being in the hospitality industry.”

“And it is hard to miss, what with the way you two have been spending all your time together,” Ginny said, having recovered from her slip. “And there’s been no hexing, no shouts or threats...”

Harry nodded. “We were getting along okay,” he admitted. “Until the whole plot came to light. I guess we just don’t trust each other much.”

Draco sighed theatrically. “Thing is, this has been too short of a trip to develop trust. People can’t go from enemies to friends or more in a week. Perhaps if we had another week here...”

“Why don’t you stay a bit longer, then?” Pansy asked.

Draco appeared to be considering that idea. “I don’t know that I can. I’m supposed to be volunteering at the orphanage all next week.”

Pansy pursed her lips. “Oh, I can do that for you,” she finally said. “I think you need to have a bit more vacation. You and Harry need to... talk more. Or something.”

Tilting his head, Draco regarded her for a moment. “Really?” he asked. “If you’d do that, then I could stay, if Harry’s willing.”

“I would, but I’m supposed to be helping Fred and George inventory their shop next week,” Harry said regretfully.

Ginny gulped when Pansy stared meaningfully at her. “Oh, right, well... I can help them do that,” she said. “You should stay here.”

Harry shrugged. “If you do it for me, then I suppose I can,” he said.

“Great!” Pansy beamed and, dragging Ginny away, called over her shoulder. “I guess we’ll see you when you get back. Enjoy your holiday!”

As Blaise wandered off after the girls, Seamus shook his head. “That was brilliant,” he said admiringly before moving off.

“So,” Draco said, turning to Harry. “Shall we resume our vacation, this time without the meddling?”

Harry grinned. “Yes, let’s.”

~


End file.
